


Komaeda finds true hope

by dingdongrumba



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I said I would write this and I did, Other, shitpost, shitpost homophobia ig, straight komaeda, this is all a joke but if it triggers you im sorry lol, yea u read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: After the killing game Komaeda finally gets op superpowers: the power of having god and anime on his sideThis is what happens when you shitpost with ur gf at 2 am
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Komaeda finds true hope

All my life I thought hope was the greatest good in the world, it was all I ever cared for and it was my only love for most of my life ever since I became aware of my luck cycle. Similarly, I used to idolize everything that would represent this hope that I believed in.

Hope’s Peak Academy was my biggest treasure chest, it reunited all the talented people around the world that would bring the hope I so desperately craved in my life. In reality, I’m not really a normal person, or at least I wasn’t, I believed to be only a stepping stone for hope.

I would have done anything for the sake of hope; lie, cheat, hurt, kill, even offer my life if that would somehow bring the world’s hope forward. Haha, I guess you could say I still keep that level of devotion, even to this day.

The problem was where I was directing that devotion. I was wrong. I was so very wrong. Maybe you could blame it on my inexperience and everything that’s happened in my life. Either way, it doesn’t change the fact that I was actually miserable because I was trying to focus on things that didn’t really matter.

Thankfully, after the Tragedy and after being rescued by Makoto Naegi and the other Symbols of Hope, I found true light.

* * *

Hajime stood in front of the, admittedly, rather nice house. He double-checked on his phone if he really did have the correct address. Yep, this seemed to be the place. Hajime had enough decency to feel a little embarrassed at his own doubt, why had he expected anything else besides a nice house? Komaeda was a strange individual, he guessed he had been expecting him to live in something more… particular.

But no, the building in front of him was a perfectly regular, one story house, there was nothing to note about it besides the fact that the garden was rather nice maybe. Other than that, nothing else popped up, it was a rather dull house.

Shrugging, Hajime finally rang the bell. He hadn’t seen Komaeda ever since they parted ways in Jabberwock Island, which was 7 years ago. Surprisingly, when Hajime asked, Makoto had told him that Komaeda was actually doing rather good for himself and hadn’t given anyone any trouble for years, he hadn’t even tried to contact Hope’s Peak or gotten close to any Ultimates or anything of the sort. Odd, since the Foundation was 100% expecting him to still have his old… inclinations towards hope.

Hajime pondered on that for a second, after getting to know Komaeda a little more he understood that he wasn’t inherently a bad person, but rather someone that would do anything (even morally questionable stuff) for the sake of what he believed was right.

That didn’t excuse his actions, of course, but boy did that change Hajime’s opinion on him. He found himself obsessed with trying to understand Komaeda more and more, admittedly a difficult task when there was no way he could contact him after the Tragedy, but he tried anyway, spending day and night recalling all their interactions together and everything Komaeda used to say.

Good thing he had an Ultimate level memory, because he was able to remember everything Komaeda had ever said, had ever done, every expression he’s ever made. This, of course, inevitably led to Hajime first becoming obsessed with Komaeda’s image, and then falling hopelessly in love with him. Somedays Hajime would just activate his Ultimate X-Ray Machine Through Time and Space talent to peek into his own memories and get to see Komaeda naked.

Until finally he managed to get his address, he wasn’t sure why it was so hard to find or why it took him 7 years or why he didn’t just activate his Ultimate People Finder talent or something idk. Point is, he was finally here and he would declare his undying love for Komaeda after all these years. He was pretty confident too, Komaeda had been so gay for him during the killing game, he was pretty sure the guy was over heels for him since day one. Honestly, who could blame him? Hajime was such a catch, poor Komaeda couldn’t do anything about it since Hajime was straight as an arrow at that time.

Anyway enough reminiscing about the past, Hajime thought, he really has to stop this habit of recalling years of memory every time he rings a doorbell. It was starting to get annoying, he should go see a doctor about that.

“Hello?” A tall, handsome man with white hair finally opened the door and offered a pointed look before his eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face. “Ah! Could it be-? Hinata-kun?” The man beamed, looking him up and down.

“Yeah!” Hajime replied. “What’s up, Komaeda? It’s been a while, eh?”

“It sure has! Oh, but where are my manners? Please, do come in, make yourself at home.”

Hajime nodded with a smile and stepped inside, appreciating Komaeda’s appearance on his way to the couch. Yes, 7 years had certainly done him good and Hajime found himself being even more attracted to him.

The house was just as normal on the inside as on the outside, nothing remarkable since the author didn’t really wanna come up with an actual description of the house, just imagine it being as average and plain as can be. Oddly, there seemed to be a couple family portraits around, which was weird, since Hajime was pretty sure Komaeda had lost all his relatives at a young age. Wait, what the fuck? Was that a-?

“So Hinata-kun,” Komaeda began once they were both seated in the living room. “It’s such a surprise to see you! How did you find me? What brought you here?”

“Oh,” Hajime was brought back to the moment, he admired Komaeda’s gorgeous face for a second before deciding to just cut straight to the point and put on his smug and suave face. “Listen, let’s just put all our cards on the table, yeah? I haven’t stopped thinking about you after Jabberwock Island and I might’ve become a little gay for you, congratulations on that by the way, not anyone could do that. Anyway, I know that you were like, super hot for me during the killing game so I came here to tell you that you don’t have to hold back anymore and we can actually get together and stuff now.”

Hajime finished his speech proudly, wagging his eyebrows at a stone-faced Komaeda. When Komaeda only replied with a really surprised expression, Hajime gave a throaty laugh.

“Aw, no need to be shy, here, I’ll start.” He announced before scooting closer towards Komaeda and puckering up his lips to place a big wet smooch right in Komaeda’s mouth.

However, that never got to happen as Komaeda shoved him with both hands right across the living room. Hajime screamed and landed on his butt right before getting up and rubbing his affected area.

“What the fuck, Komaeda!? What did you do that for!?” He snapped, but his anger immediately was replaced with confusion as he saw Komaeda crossing himself desperately and muttering something under his breath. “Uh, Komaeda?”

That seemed to make him come back to reality, he stopped the weird motions with his hands and looked back at Hajime with a panicked expression. “Ah! Sorry for shoving you, Hinata-kun! But I cannot accept this!”

“Honey, what’s all that noise? It woke up poor Timothy.” A female voice came from the corridor on the right

Hajime looked in the direction of the voice, completely confused, he didn’t know there were other people in this house. Soon enough, a blonde woman appeared in the living room with a kid in her arms that looked like he had just woken up from a nap.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear, I didn’t want to bother you. Er, Hinata-kun, this is Dorothea. Dorothea, this is an old… acquaintance of mine, Hajime Hinata.”

“Uh, what the fuck is going on in here?”

The woman gasped in horror, covering the kid’s ears. “Sir, language! In this house we do not say such words!”

“What?” Hajime was so fucking confused.

“I’m sorry Hinata-kun,” Komaeda began again. “Truth is this is my wife, and this angel right here is my son, little Timothy.” He explained before looking back at his wife and child, giving them a warm smile and kissing Dorothea on the forehead.

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Hajime spat out. “You? With a wife and a kid? Are you telling me you married a woman and had sex with her? You, Komaeda, the gayest man I have ever met?”

“Oh, Lord!” Dorothea exclaimed as she sat down on the couch, it was all just too much for her.

“What’s gay mean, mommy?” Asked the kid, bless his soul.

“Please, Hinata-kun!” Begged Komaeda, “I implore you to stop this, not in front of my family! I know the abomination I was when we knew each other, but I’m not that man anymore. I’ve understood the wrongness of my actions and my old… inclinations and I’ve been forgiven by the Lord and have been made a new creature.”

“I- uh,  _ what? _ ” Hajime was deadass about to have a crisis.

“I found Jesus, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said with a smile, completely serious. Yeah, he wasn’t joking. “I found redemption through him and have repented from all my sins and now I live a happy life with my wife and kid. Ahaha, actually we’re trying for a second one at the moment.”

Hajime just stood there about to actually faint. This couldn’t be happening, it was some sort of fucked up nightmare.

“Oh! Actually, I’m gonna be preaching tomorrow at the chapel, maybe you would like to join us as our special guest? Ah, and don’t worry about earlier, if God can forgive you for trying to force yourself on me like that, so can I.”

Hajime wobbled his legs towards the nearest wall and supported his weight on it. Looking around, he finally noticed all the portraits. There was one that looked like Komaeda’s wedding, another one with Komaeda and the woman holding a small baby, another one with Komaeda and a group of old men in religious clothing and one with Komaeda and the woman holding an older kid between them. Upon further inspection, the walls also had several crosses adorning them.

Hajime started laughing. “This isn’t fucking happening.”

“Oh, but it is!” Replied Komaeda in earnest. “I know you’re living a life of sin right now, but that’s okay! there’s true hope for you in Jesus! Not like that weird thing I used to believe in when we met, haha, no, I’ve found true hope in the Lord’s word. Come with us, I’ll gather everyone to pray for you, right, honey?”

The woman looked back at Komaeda with a loving smile. “Of course, dear, we shall treat your friend with utmost compassion.”

“You’re always so understanding, love, that’s why I fell in love with you in Rio de Janeiro.” He replied with droopy eyes, blushing slightly as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

That was it for Hajime, he was completely decimated. Screaming in horror, he bolted across the room and fled through the door, never to come back again. Exactly the same thing I’ll do after posting this probably.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Komaeda lived a happy christian life amen
> 
> Hajime went back to Jabberwock to get more therapy


End file.
